Making Memories of Us
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Morgan and Garcia. He has a proposal for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Note**- The title of this comes from a Keith Urban song.

**Making Memories of Us**

**Chapter One**

**March 2010　**

"Marry me," the words were spoken in a low and quiet tone, as he held her naked body against his. A white sheet covered her from the shoulders down. He had his back against the headboard while she held him around his waist.

Her ear had been resting against his heart but now she jerked her head up to look into his eyes.

The early morning sunlight drifted in through the window, just moments after sunrise. It was a quiet time in the world. Still hours to go before the hustle and bustle of the work or school day started. A time that was peaceful and serene.

And that is how they had been too till five seconds before. Just peacefully laying there. A long night of lovemaking behind them and the rest of their lives laying before them.

A life he wanted to share with her.

Derek Morgan used to swear he would never give up his bachelor ways. Never get locked down. Never bother with having babies. He would laugh when anyone mentioned that kind of lifestyle to him. That was for someone else.

He wasn't made to be a husband or a father. He didn't want to feel that kind of fear. His whole world depending on a pair- or pairs- of brown eyes.

He had thought he could avoid that feeling if he avoided marriage but he thought wrong. Married or not, his whole damn world depended on Penelope. He'd probably always call her Garcia, when he wasn't calling her some little pet name that made them both smile or laugh, but he wanted her to be a Morgan.

To be _his _Mrs. Morgan.

To be in _his_ family, officially. To be _his _partner for life. To know that what they had _right this second _would be forever.

He didn't want to get out of this bed and have to be afraid they were about to walk into a minefield littered with fear, pain, questions, confusion, regrets or doubts. Maybe that wouldn't happen. Maybe when they went into work today she'd wink at him, call him Hot Stuff, and joke that she'd be showing him another good morning soon. Maybe they would fall into a fun dating relationship- a hybrid of what they used to have, with their movie nights and their times at the bar, and of what they wanted now, fantastic sex to cap off their fantastic dates.

But he couldn't deal with maybe.

Because maybe could always go the other way. Maybe she would get out of this bed, take a shower, kiss him good bye and go back to her long term boyfriend, who would be back in town in just a few days.

And maybe she would tell Derek it had been nice but she loved Lynch. And maybe she would feel bad that she hurt Derek and maybe she would even hurt some too but she'd honor her commitment to Lynch- her promise to him that he had her heart- and she'd go back where she felt she belonged.

Maybe she would say she loved that hacker too much to let him go over a one night stand.

Maybe she would beg Derek to just be who he always was to her and not push her for more. Maybe she would ask for time and space to clear her head. Maybe the break between them would turn into a break up, their own version of it at least, and Derek would lose her forever._Maybe._

Maybe could mean anything. He just couldn't risk it. It would feel so good to know she was his wife. So right. So perfect. His baby girl wearing his ring and coming home to him each night. Yeah, he could be down with that.

The words marry me just slipped out of his mouth as his mind went round and round about all the ways this impromptu first night of lovemaking could change their lives. There was only one way he wanted it to go. To have them know for sure for every moment from now on that they were a couple. In this together. All in forever.

The words in his head came off his lips before he could brood them away and never say anything at all. Before he could shove them down like he shoved down everything. Before he could think himself into a corner. Or let his fear talk him into believing he'd never be enough to make her happy.

They just came out, filled the quiet air, and sat there.

The immediate thought that came to his mind was that he could force a laugh and pretend he was joking. Call her a nickname and slap her ass. Roll her over and cover her neck with kisses till she was sighing and smiling in bliss. Tease her that she better not think about giving up her chance to get this kind of good loving from him every day. He could tell her what he wanted- them- and do it in true Hot Stuff style.

But he didn't.

Instead he let the words stand as they were. They said all he wanted. Even if it sounded crazy to get engaged to someone after the very first night you had sex together. That was the behavior of someone either completely insane or very old fashioned. Insane if you didn't know their last name or how they take their eggs. Old fashioned if you were already smitten and the lovemaking made you want to commit forever right there and then because having sex without having a ring was some kind of sin.

But they didn't fall into either of those categories.

They were much more than two people who fell into a sexy romp and then rushed into a hasty marriage that would probably lead to a hasty divorce. And they also weren't two people who thought sex had to equal marriage and get God's stamp of approval on it.

They had known each other nearly six years. Loved each other for so long that it was hard to pinpoint when it started. But he knew, down to the minute, the moment it became the most important thing in his life. It was when he was standing in a hallway at the hospital and it happened in between the breaths that a stranger- her surgeon- was taking. In that moment, when Derek waited to hear if his baby girl would live or die, he knew his whole happiness rested in that man's words.

And now his whole happiness rested in the words Penelope would use to answer his proposal.

Her eyes searched his. He thought he could see in them what she was thinking as her emotions whirled across her face. First there was confusion (Did he just say what I thought he said?) and then there was doubt (Is he sure?) and then a look of peace came to her eyes, as she found her answers staring back at her in his eyes, which he hoped conveyed all his love.

He fought his inner demons to not pull away. To not laugh this off. To not joke away all he wanted most. His body was coiled tight as he waited for her to respond.

When she did it was with just one word "When?"

He didn't have to think twice before he answered "Today."

More shock registered on her face. A long moment passed. Her eyes clouded with doubt and he could tell she was about to start rambling about the craziness of this idea.

He cut her off by begging "Please," his tone was hushed, filled with begging and need. "Please, baby girl, I need this."

Another pause. Lasting just a second but it felt so much longer to him. And then a small, sweet smile came to her lips and her eyes softened just like the way she looked the first time he ever told her that he loved her.

Her answer was just one word. "Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Making Memories of Us**

**Chapter Two**

**March 2010**

Afterglow can inspire incredible things. So can desperation. And he was desperate not to lose his girl. Not after he finally felt like he had her as his, really his, for the first time in all the time they had known each other.

"Marry me," Derek had asked, knocking her out of her peaceful reverie.

Her head whipped up, from its spot resting on his bare chest as they lay in bed naked together. For a long moment she just stared at him, tensed up and confused, and then he felt her relax and gain trust in his offer to her. "When?"

"Today."

Her mouth actually gaped a little and she went to protest but Derek spoke first "Please, please, baby girl, I need this."

A slight pause, the length of a breath, and then "Okay," with a sweet smile on her lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay?" Derek asked back, in a surprised and questioning tone. "Really, baby girl?"

She nodded, as butterflies cascaded through her and her skin shivered from the overwhelming emotion of this moment.

Penelope was in shock. She had just agreed to marry Derek within the next twenty four hours, probably much less than that, and it hardly seemed real.

They were naked still, after all, and going from naked to being someone's bride certainly took a little more planning than a few hours. But Derek didn't want a big wedding. He wanted her as his wife and he wanted it today.

She had to wonder if he knew what he was doing but his eyes, so dark with intensity, said that he did. That he wanted this. And she wanted it too. She wanted him. She wanted to know they wouldn't fall back into that place where she feared they were losing their friendship and where what had once seemed quite possible, if not likely, (that they would hook up) seemed completely outside of the realm of possibilities anymore.

They had lost so much of what made them good in the years she dated Kevin. But last night her and Derek got it all back. And to think this would have never happened if Kevin's mother didn't get sick. He rushed to Ohio yesterday to see her.

Penelope mentioned to Derek she wasn't looking forward to spending last night all alone.

She was in the mood for a movie marathon and that was never any fun by herself. She had been hinting for him to join her but a big part of her didn't think he would offer. He never had asked to hang out with her even once since she started to date Kevin. Not _once_.

Eventually she had to admit to herself that the days of her and Derek- and all the laughs they shared away from the BAU- were gone forever.

They had so much more than just movie nights. They had walks with Clooney. Their favorite coffee shop and pizza place. His last minute "Lets go to a game!" chants and her not even knowing what sport he had in mind when she agreed. What did she care? She'd be with him, that was enough.

But their movie nights were the most special. Time on the couch with Chinese take out and nothing but hours to kill lounging around. They would be like teenagers. Poking each other, tossing popcorn, feeding each other snacks, cuddling together, having tickling matches and just goofing around. Those nights in the past always had sexual tension bubbling beneath the surface and so many times she felt like they got close to ripping each other clothes off and going at it.

Last night that is just what happened.

And once they had sex one time(on the floor of his living room) they couldn't seem to stop. After the slightest rest he was right back kissing her again. He carried her to bed and then took his time and explored her from head to toe. Their first time was fast, wild, desperate. But their second and third and fourth were tender, slow, languid even.

Long, licks on her thighs leading to long licks between her legs and then long, slow strokes inside of her, dragging out the moment of release for as long as he could.

Later kissing down her spine led to sliding inside of her and hitting a spot she had never felt touched before.

They both fell into a heavy slumber after that but woke when the sun came in through the window, which Derek always did for as long as she knew him. He'd go for an early morning jog usually. If he didn't want to wake up he'd pull down the heavy sun blocking shades he had installed but usually he did want up. Because the nightmares couldn't come if he was awake.

That morning he woke up happy and when he slid out of bed to go to the bathroom Penelope had woken too. He came back and they had a shy encounter of saying good morning before she slipped off to the bathroom herself, with a sheet wrapped around her.

When she came back his eyes were all dark and pensive. She knew that look. He was thinking too much. She could lose him to his own head...a place he would burrow in and get lost, looking to the world like the alpha male jock but really he was a brain too, a scholar, and he thought about things more than anyone even knew. He brooded over feelings and fears, actions and inactions, and finally he would just say "To hell with this," go get drunk and dance at a club. Figuring he couldn't fix anything anyway.

Penelope didn't know if that would happen this time but she wasn't ready for it to start yet, if it was going to, so she had kissed him and kept kissing him till he was fully focused on her again.

Long minutes of slowly sucking, licking, and massaging her breasts led to her pleading for him to be inside of her again and then Derek taking her, as they stared in each other eyes the whole time.

It was a night that she would deem perfect. All she ever wanted them to have. She had laid there with her head on his heart and felt so at peace. Home.

And then he said the words that changed her whole life: Marry me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

His heart soared when the word sunk in. "Okay," she had said.

_Okay,_ Derek repeated it to himself as he realized what that meant.

She had accepted! She wanted to be his wife. Derek was stuck in a stunned silence for a second and then he asked her if she was being for real.

"Really," she answered, looking nervous, as it all hit her, but also really happy. "Oh....wow....we're getting married!"

Her arms went around his neck. Her bare breasts pressed to his chest. Way too quick for his liking she pulled back and looked into his eyes. Penelope asked, her voice questioning, "We're getting married today?"

He nodded. He didn't want to over think this. Talk himself out of this like he did every other time he ever wanted to be with her. "Today," he confirmed in a firm tone. "So you need to get your sexy behind up, find your phone and call off work."

"Work!" she cried, as the real world invaded. "We have to work today! We can't get married today. We can't get married on a Tuesday."

He laughed. "Why not? Do you have a problem with Tuesdays? We can and we are."

"But-"

He tapped his finger on her cute nose. "No buts. Lets just do this."

With that said, Derek got out of bed and headed out of the room, naked as the day he was born.

Penelope lost her breath at the sight of his sexy body, so strong and perfectly formed. Her tone was dreamy when she spoke out loud to herself "We're doing this."


	3. Chapter 3

****

Making Memories of Us

Chapter Three

March 2010

Derek jogged down the stairs and then walked across his living room, with a determined look on his face, as he went to get Penelope's cell to take it to her so she could call off work.

If he stopped to think too much then maybe he'd decide that marrying her today was just a crazy, romantic idea that they better slow down on. He didn't want to do that. To lose this momentum. Lose this moment. Lose her.

He wanted to know when he went to sleep tonight that they were husband and wife. _Not _that he had her trapped in a life with him. But that they had _each other _forever. That they had a beautiful, perfect connection that made each other's lives mean something. That made his world shine.

Grabbing her purse he opened it and reached past her wallet to get the phone. Then he went back up the stairs, naked still, and hurried back into his bedroom, smiling. "Look what your man tracked down," he teased as he jiggled the phone in the air.

Walking close to her he gave it to her, pressed a kiss to her forehead, and said "I'm gonna go grab a shower," then he left her alone before she could say anything else.

He was praying she would not change her mind.

XXXXXXXXXX

Penelope sat there on the bed feeling stunned.

Derek's gorgeous body on display as he walked around naked was just breathtaking. Was he going to do that everyday? Oh my God. She would be in heaven!

She was also stunned by how he was moving so fast. _Marry me. Lets do it today. Here's your phone to call off. _

Soon he would be showered and telling her to get her sexy baby girl behind in there before he carried her in there and washed her throughly from head to toe so she could be sparkling clean when he made her his wife. She knew him, how he thought, how he behaved.

He was freaking out right now because this was all moving really fast. And yet he wasn't willing to slow down and think. Because they might decide to not go through with this.

She let out a short breath as she looked at the closed bathroom door. Should she tell him they better not get married today?

After a long moment she decided no. She just couldn't do that to the man she loved. The only way this marriage would be a mistake was if they didn't treat each other good. She planned to treasure him and always let him know he meant the world to her.

And she trusted him to never cheat, never betray her trust, and always want to stay her man. Even if they fought sometimes or had differences of opinion, stresses from money or work problems, or whatever, they could survive it.

Life was hard but it was so much easier with Derek by her side. It always had been. He always made her smile and laugh. And he always would.

That's why today she was becoming Mrs. Morgan, even if this was a crazy idea. Penelope told herself it was a crazy, _good _idea.

She dialed her cell and got Hotch's voicemail.

"Boss man, its Garcia. I have to take a personal day, Derek and I both actually. If there is a case call us but otherwise we'll be in tomorrow and explain everything then. We just have something to take care of...both of us do...and, um, okay...see you tomorrow then. Thank you, sir."

XXXXXXXXXX

Derek had a towel wrapped around his waist. He had showered, brushed his teeth, shaved and now he was done in the bathroom. But he hesitated in going back in the bedroom because, with just one look, he would know if Penelope was still on board with this idea.

And if she wasn't his heart would be crushed. But he knew he would have to let it go. He couldn't try and conjole her and rush her into a marriage that she didn't really want.

He couldn't do what was best for just him. He had to think about his baby girl too. That was his job now. Always putting her needs above his own. Always making sure it was good for both of them- whatever road they took in life- and not just for him.

If marrying him today wasn't something that would make her happy then he couldn't let her do it just to please him. Even though he did have faith that once they were married it would all fall in place for them. That they would love the feeling of knowing they would have each other's kisses and each other's hand to hold for everyday of the rest of their lives.

He wanted that so bad. But if she wasn't there yet, or if her heart was truly still longing for Lynch, then Derek would go back to his waiting game. To counting the days till Penelope was ready for him.

During the last two and a half years he had matured, learned patience, forgiveness, and that he had the strength to endure being alone and lonely if that meant he was the man who was alone and lonely over his baby girl. If he was the one who stopped sleeping around and starting getting serious. If he was someone she could one day find out had been loving her, in his own quiet way, for a long time now.

Today he would love her the same way. That meant giving up on this idea if he saw the slightest doubts on her face.

He swiped a hand over the foggy bathroom mirror and stared at himself. He was getting older now, though he wasn't anywhere near old yet. But he couldn't see that silly boy he was in his youth anymore in his eyes. He was all man now.

Her man.

Derek left the bathroom with the resolve to do whatever was best for Penelope today- either make her happy by making her his wife or let her have the space and time she needed to decide where her heart truly was. Maybe they would date or maybe she'd be single or maybe she'd be with Lynch....either way Derek could not see giving up on her.

He would love her for life. Through pain, disappointment, anger, stress, grief, turmoil, fear, and whatever obstacles came their way.

He'd love her the best he could- like a good man should love his good woman- whether she was his wife or not.

Walking out of the bathroom he leaned against the doorframe and studied her with an intense and probing look. Penelope was focused on her phone.

"Sweetheart?"

She looked up. Her hair was all tousled. Her skin marked with his love bites. She looked like she had been throughly loved and she had been, for sure.

And she also looked excited. "There is no waiting period for wedding licenses in Virginia!"

She had been on the internet researching the laws of their state. Derek felt relief course through him. He threw her a sexy grin. "That's cause they know that impatient in love couples like us just can't wait once they know they wanna tie that knot." After a pause he asked, casually, "You gonna get your cute behind dressed now?"

She smiled and nodded, looking completely jazzed over what lay ahead today.

He added "Good. We have a wedding to get to. Lets move."

When she didn't get up right away, Derek headed across the room, wearing a teasing smile and said "Unless you want to kick off your wedding day with a spanking, my bride. Cause I can make that happen if that's what it takes to get your ass in gear this morning."

Getting on the bed he reached for her and she squealed. Then Derek tickled her and they both laughed as they wrestled around.

She caught his lips in a kiss. The moment became tender. When he pulled away and stared down into her eyes she whispered "I'll make you so happy."

"I don't doubt that at all."

"And you'll make me so happy."

"Penelope....." his voice grew choked with emotion. He pressed a firm kiss to her lips. When he spoke again his emotions were under control. "Get your ass dressed. Now."

Then he rolled over, his towel coming undone as he did, and her eyes followed him. They swept over his body. A devilish grin came to her lips. "Oh, man oh man," she cooed "I am one lucky woman!"

Derek was still chuckling when Penelope started to yank at the white sheet and force him to get up so she could wrap it around herself before she went to the bathroom to shower. She called over her shoulder, as she disappeared into the bathroom, "Could you bring in my go-bag, sweetness?"

She didn't wait for an answer. What she had asked for wasn't asking much but she could have asked for a lot bigger favor and gotten it easily. It went without saying that he'd do just about anything for her, and that had been true even before they ever kissed once.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Making Memories of Us

Chapter Four

March 2010

Derek waited till he heard the water turn off before he knocked on the bathroom door. "I got your go-bag, baby doll."

Soon after she opened the door, with a towel wrapped around her, and gave him a sweet smile. "Thank you very much, my handsome future hubby."

His eyes took in the slightly wet sight of her and his stomach clenched. It was so intimate and amazing to have this moment and know he would have moments like this over and over now.

His voice dropped as he answered back, his words singing off his lips, "You're very welcome, my beautiful future wife."

Penelope took the bag and then closed the door.

Derek had already gotten dressed, since he had to go outside to her car to get the bag, and now he decided he would change the sheets on the bed so it would be ready for them the next time. He wondered if she would want to spend the first night of their marriage here or in a hotel.

The honeymoon would have to wait for them to get time off from work. He didn't care where in the world they went. Wherever would make her happy is where he wanted to be. He wasn't the type who had to have everything just like he wanted.

What made Derek smile? Seeing Penelope smile.

XXXXXXXXX

"Gimme, gimme," Penelope cooed as she walked into Derek's kitchen and saw him leaning against the counter holding a cup of coffee.

He handed it over and she took a sip. Then she said "Mmmm. I needed that."

"Get your own," he teased as he took the cup back. "This one is mine, woman."

"I like mine sweeter anyway."

"I'm well aware how you like your sugar," he flirted.

She smiled widely.

Derek sat down his cup and went to work making her a cup of coffee. Though she certainly could do it herself he liked to pamper her. Especially when she would give him the cutest little voice when she said "Thank you," which she did after he handed her the cup now.

He kissed her forehead. "Anything for my girl."

They had shared coffee together a thousand times before in the past but never had it felt so intimate. Derek loved how connected they felt now that they made love. Reaching out he took hold of her hip, and lazily rubbed his thumb over her in a gesture of possessiveness, wanting to be touching her even in the smallest way at all times.

After a moment passed, as she had taken a sip of her coffee, she said "We need a game plan for today."

"Okay, well, we have to start at the courthouse to get the wedding license. Then I thought some shopping for a dress for my princess."

"It shouldn't be too fancy since we're getting married in the courthouse."

"We don't have to do it there. We could have the ceremony right here."

"We could?"

"Sure, baby girl. All we need is a judge and, lucky us, we do happen to know some people with some pretty good connections. I bet Hotch knows a local judge who owes him a favor or can get us a name of one who will do it today as a favor. Everything in this city comes down to favors. Wouldn't you rather start off our marriage right here in our own house than at some courthouse?"

She nodded. "So you're okay with inviting our friends?"

"Do you want them to kick our asses tomorrow when they find out we didn't?"

"Wow. This is really happening, isn't it?"

He grinned and kissed her nose. "Really, really, sweetness."

XXXXXXXXXX

Penelope got on Derek's computer to do more research on the laws concerning getting married in Virginia. She wanted to know what identification they had to bring to the courthouse. After she found out she also searched for someone who could perform a wedding in the Washington DC metro area.

A page came up that had photos of judges and reverends. Calling Derek into the room they went to work on dialing the phone numbers till they found someone who would come to their house tonight.

Derek asked Penelope "What time?"

"Late! I don't even have a dress."

Into the phone he asked "Can you come around 8 tonight?....Okay, yes, we'll be in your office this afternoon with the wedding license.....Twelve o'clock on Delaney Street. Okay, cool.....Bye." After he hung up he said "We're getting married tonight. You ready for this, baby girl?"

"Ready to be married to the sexiest man in all the world? Hmmmm. Somehow I will bear it."

Derek grinned and pulled her out of the chair she was sitting in. His lips joined with hers. "You'll never regret picking me."

Her eyes held his for a long moment and then she said "I know I never could." Another moment passed and she moved away from him. "We have more calls to make, sweetness."

XXXXXXXXXX

After a short talk and Penelope working some magic on her computer Derek dialed his mother's phone number. He rubbed the back of his head and let out a nervous breath. He put the phone on speaker.

Fran answered "Hey, baby boy. Its not even nine am. What's up with calling me so early?"

"Sorry, ma. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No. I'm having coffee and watching the news. So what's going on? Everything all right for my baby boy?"

"Um....well..."

"I know that tone. What is it you're nervous to tell me? If you knocked up one of those hoochies you met at a club-"

"Ma! No. I did not. Come on, don't even talk like that. I know you want grandbabies but with the right woman."

"You told me at Christmas to not expect any for a good long while. Just remember I'm getting closer to retirement every day-"

"You're not that old, Ma."

"Soon I'll be living in a condo down in Florida. Sarah and the boys will come to visit me. It would be nice if you had kids to take to Disney World too, just saying."

"Okay, okay, I hear ya." After a moment he asked "Anyway, I called cause I was wondering what shift you're working this week?"

Fran was a nurse at a hospital that had a swing shift. She would rotate between days, nights, and overnights.

She answered "3-11. Why? You coming into town?"

"I want you to come visit me. Today."

"Today?"

"I'm getting married, Ma. I need you here. If you could call off for one day then there is a flight leaving O'Hare at 1:20 this afternoon and there's one going back at 7:45 tomorrow morning. I'll book your ticket online."

"Slow down, baby boy. What? You're getting married today? To who?"

A soft smile curved his lips as his eyes settled on Penelope. She was nervously pacing the room. If he wasn't on the phone he would tell her to take a seat and relax because she was only making him more nervous.

Derek answered his mother "I'm marrying my baby girl."

"You're marrying her today? I don't understand. I had no idea you two were even dating."

"Ma, please, say you'll come to our wedding. I need you to be here and give your blessing. Aren't you happy for your baby boy?"

"I think I'm in shock. I'm shaking. Oh, wow, you're finally getting married. Do you two know what you're doing?"

"Yeah, we know we want this. Its time to get everything settled for us."

"How long have you been dating?"

"Ma, please. You can grill us when you get here. Just tell me you'll come for the wedding."

"Do your sisters know about this?"

"Nope. Not yet."

"They are both going to fall over from shock."

"I'm waiting for the answer I wanna hear."

"Of course I'll be there. My baby boy is getting married. Do you think I'd miss that for anything? When did you say that flight leaves?"

"1:20. O'Hare." There are two major airports in Chicago: O'Hare International and Midway Regional. "I can get tickets for Sarah, Des and the kids if they wanna come too. Can you call and ask them because I've got a lot going on over here."

"Why do you have to get married today? Why not plan this better? Penelope isn't sick, is she?"

"Bite your tongue. No one is on their death bed here. We're just in love and we're sick of waiting for our life together to get started. Gotta go, Ma. Be on that flight this afternoon. Get to the airport early because the wedding is at 8:30 tonight whether you make it here or not. I can't wait another day to marry my baby girl."

"I'll be on the flight. I love you."

"Love you too, Ma." After Derek hung up he looked at Penelope "One down."

"She sounds like she thinks we're making a mistake. What if she says that when she gets here? What if she asks me how long we've been a couple? What if she freaks out and walks out of here after hearing we've been together," Penelope looked at a clock "OH MY GOD! We've been together less than 12 hours, Derek. I can't tell your mother THAT!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, sweetness, calm yourself down." He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, look in my eyes." He bent his head and looked right in her eyes. "My Ma will be all smiles tonight because when she sees me she's going to see her son happier than he's ever been before. And you know who makes me that happy?"

Penelope relaxed. In an adorable tone she answered "Little ole me."

"Now your hard head is getting it." He leaned his forehead against hers. "It doesn't matter if my mother is sure this wedding is a good idea. I'm sure."

Penelope gave him a tender kiss. "I'm sure too."


	5. Chapter 5

**　Making Memories of Us**

**Chapter Five**

**March 2010**

"Is everyone there?" Penelope asked as she spoke into her cell phone to the team. She had called JJ and asked her to gather them in the conference room.

It was a few hours after Derek called his mother. By now Derek and Penelope had been out to get the marriage license, met with the person who was performing the ceremony, then they found a restaurant where they could order a meal for twenty people to be delivered that night to his house. They also stopped by a liquor store and loaded down his truck with alcohol. After that they went to the grocery store for more supplies and ordered a cake, which they had to pay double for because it was a one day job. The cake would be delivered later. It would be very simple because there was no time for anything else. Penelope wanted purple sugar and real flowers on it so that is what they ordered.

Now they were putting everything in his kitchen. Already Penelope was starting to get tired- since they didn't get much sleep the night before- but the day was just starting for them.

JJ answered Penelope "We're all here and we're dying to know what's up. You and Derek both calling off on the same day definitely is causing speculation."

Emily said "Either something really good is going on or really bad. Which one is it, PG?"

Smiling Penelope answered her "My lovelies, each and every one of your presences are required this evening at the long awaited and often dreamed about wedding of Hot Stuff and his baby girl."

There was a group gasp.

JJ exclaimed "Seriously?!"

Reid wanted confirmation "You two are getting married? Tonight?"

Penelope asked "That is correct, boy wonder, and it would not be the same if you weren't here to wish us well at the start of our romantic lifelong journey of shared ecstasy."

Emily cried "Wow! I can hardly believe it...wow. Congratulations."

Derek chimed in "Thank you, Prentiss."

Penelope said "We won't take no for an answer from any of you so be at Derek's house by eight. This wedding waits for no man...or lady. I'm not keeping my sexy God of thunder waiting a moment longer than I have to."

JJ asked "Do you all need some help with the arrangements? You haven't been secretly planning this for a while, have you?"

Penelope blushed, even though only Derek could see her, as she remembered how it was just last night when they made love and how after that they both just wanted to be able to tell the world they belonged together. "Jayje, that's sweet. If you want you could come over after work and help with decorating."

Hotch cleared his throat. "Morgan, Garcia.....this is a shock."

"Boss man! Hello!"

"Hello. I'm quite surprised by the timing of this."

"Yes, sir! Its is quite surprising to Derek and me too."

Everyone chuckled, including Derek. He then said "Hotch, I want you to know that if this causes a problem with Strauss then I'll-"

Hotch interrupted "We'll talk about that later. Today....its appears we have a wedding to organize. Paperwork can wait. The team is at your command, Morgan."

Penelope sniffled. "Thank you, sir!"

Hotch answered "Consider it a wedding present. Now what can we do to help?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

After talking to the team a while longer Penelope hung up the phone. She looked at Derek. "So....its official. No backing out now."

"There was never a chance, on my part at least, that could happen." He reached out and pulled her flush against him, giving her a series of tender kisses. "I will never give you up." He kissed her some more. "I'll never walk away." Once again his lips joined with hers for sweet, soft kisses. "I've loved you for so long, Penelope."

Their kisses deepened and grew intense until she pulled back "None of that, gorgeous. We have a lot to do still and your mom will be here in just a few hours."

"A few hours," he went to kiss her again. "We've got plenty of time."

She laughed. "We have no time! Get back. That's right. Take a big step in that direction. Your Adonis body is very tempting and my favorite treat but I have bigger fish to fry right now. I'm about to marry this amazing man that completely has stolen my heart. I need to look good for that. So see you later, sugar. Mama is off to get her hair done."

He pouted. "You're leaving me?"

She smiled. "Go, my love. Fly away from the nest. You're ready."

Derek grabbed her hand and tugged her against him. Teasingly he whined some more "Don't leave me. Your hair looks great already. I love it. Its perfect as is. You can't improve on perfection."

She gave him a kiss. "I'll be back. You can use this time to go rent a tux. Or do you own one?"

"I own several actually."

"Then that's handled. I'll meet JJ for dress shopping first and then get my hair done and then get back here. Make sure the furniture in the living room is moved the way we talked about before I get back, please."

"Yes, baby girl."

Grinning Penelope headed for the door but Derek followed her, pushed her against it and gave her a three minute long good bye kiss. She barely made it out of there with her clothes on, not that she was complaining one bit.

He stood on the porch and watched her leave.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Derek had told the team that all him and Penelope needed was the living room decorated for the ceremony. The colors were lilac and cream. So they would have a cream runner on the floor leading to the fireplace, where they would stand in front of to say their vows, and cream candles. They would have purple flowers and JJ would wear a lilac dress, if one could be found this afternoon, because she was the maid of honor.

Since the food was handled and his friends were on top of getting the decorations he decided to head out to buy the rings. He had assumed him and Penelope would be together when they got her dress and then the rings but since she wanted to do the dress shopping with JJ then Derek would handle the ring part.

He sent her a text telling her he was heading to the jewelry store but he'd be back in time to meet his mom and sisters when their cabs showed up.

It was now around lunchtime and they still had plenty to do before the wedding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope had a minor freak out that afternoon at the dress shop. "I can't believe this is really happening, Jayje. Can you? Can you believe this? I'm marrying Derek. I'm becoming Mrs. Morgan tonight. Tonight! In something like," she looked around for a clock "six hours! Oh, goodness gracious, I can't breath. I'm dying. I'm dying right before I'm supposed to marry Derek." She gasped and her hand covered her heart.

JJ gave her a small smile. "You are not dying. You and him might both be crazy but you're not dying."

"Hey, calling us crazy is not being too supportive, maid of honor of mine."

"I am being supportive. I'm helping you find the perfect dress, aren't I?" She looked at the rack. "What about this one?"

They looked around some more but found nothing that Penelope liked.

JJ went on "What is the rush with this? If you think you have to do it today or he'll back out then maybe its just not.... such a good idea."

Penelope's eyes filled with hurt.

JJ backtracked. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that like it sounded."

Penelope said "I know what this looks like. It looks like we had one night of mind blowing, back breaking sex and now we're rushing into a wedding. And that's true enough. Its also true that until yesterday I had a boyfriend. And Kevin has no clue I'm marrying Derek tonight. That wins me a spot on The Worst Girlfriends Ever list, beat out only by women who killed their boyfriends or stole their fortunes. But I don't care. That's right, you heard me. I don't care if this makes me a lousy girlfriend for Kevin because I plan to be an uber awesome wife for Derek. And that is all that matters. Yes, we're rushing but its not for no good reason. There is a good reason. We're in love."

"Didn't you love Kevin yesterday?"

"I did. I care for him. He's been great, Jayje, and I know you always were grateful he came along and distracted me from my crush on my Hot Stuff. Because it wasn't healthy to never get past a first date with anyone else because he wasn't Derek and then never even get a first date with the man I really wanted because he wasn't ready for a relationship. It was a mess and something had to give. But that was over two years ago. We learned our lesson, Derek and I, and we want to be grown ups now. Settled down. Together. We want to make dinner together every night he's in town and share his dog and sleep under the same roof every chance we can. We want a life together. We could wait a year but why? With his job I've almost lost him so many times. Whatever happens I want to spend the rest of the time we have together as Derek's wife. I want to be Mrs. Morgan and I have wanted that for most of the time since I met him....Kevin never inspired this feeling in me. This crazy, I'll do anything for you, feeling. Derek is the one and I know you know that's true. So, please, help me find a dress that will knock my Angel Fish's socks off."

JJ smiled and pointed to another one. "What about that one?"

Penelope turned and looked at it and then she smiled. "Lets see if it fits."


	6. Chapter 6

****

Making Memories of Us

Chapter Six

March 2010

It was after seven pm when JJ and Penelope parked on the street in front of Derek's house. The driveway had cars in it and more were parked in front and behind of where Penelope pulled Esther in.

They got the dresses out of the trunk and then rushed inside the house. The house was bustling with people and activity.

Penelope gasped at how beautiful the living room looked. Before she could thank Hotch and Emily, who she saw in there, she was approached by Derek's mother. His sisters and his twin nephews were also in the living room.

Fran cried "You're here! We were getting worried." After she got closer to Penelope she touched her arm. "How are you doing? You hanging in okay?"

"I'm fine, ma'am. Thank you. Its very nice to meet you, ma'am. Derek speaks glowingly of you, ma'am, and I'm so honored to be joining your family. I'm sure you have your trepidations about this wedding but really its not as fast as it seems...well I mean it is fast but..."

Fran smiled. "Penelope, breathe. You don't have to explain anything to me. I'm very happy my son is ready for such a big step and I'm also happy to know that, when I go home, my baby boy is in good hands here."

"I promise I will always take care of him."

"You'll take care of each other. Now lets get you upstairs and ready for the ceremony. We have just over an hour." As they headed upstairs Fran complimented Penelope's hair, which was blonde again and in cascading curls.

Penelope asked "Do you know where Derek is? I want to tell him I'm back."

"He's been in his room with Reid for a while now. Ever since he got back from his jog."

"Needed to de-stress, did he?"

"He is a little nervous but its good nerves. He wants to marry you very badly."

"Good because he is marrying me in an hour and if he sneaks out the window I'll make him disappear from the grid."

Fran raised an eyebrow but smiled at that. "That's not going to happen."

Penelope and Fran went into a guest bedroom and sat the dress on the bed. "Be right back," Penelope said, before going down the hall to the master bedroom and knocking. She could hear muffled conversation inside. "Morgan."

A moment later the door opened and she saw him there, wearing his tux pants and a white shirt. Giving her a very tender look he wrapped her in his arms and hugged her tight.

They didn't say anything for over a minute. They just hung on to each other and marveled in the feeling of being so close to the moment when they made vows to each other.

When he finally really looked at her he said "Hey, you're blonde again, baby girl!"

"I am?" she teased. "I don't know why I let them do that because you never had sex with me till I became a red head. If I would have known that was all it took I would have went red in 2004."

He laughed and then gave her a loud smacking kiss. "You're crazy."

Penelope looked around Derek to see Reid. He was in his black suit with a lilac boutonniere. "Well don't you look delectable, Dr. Reid? I would marry you myself if I didn't have this hunk here who I love. The best I can do is promise you that we'll find you a wife very soon too."

Reid stuttered "No, really....um....you don't need to help me out in that category. Seriously. I can handle that fine...on my own. But thank you."

Morgan laughed and then said to Penelope. "We'll get Pretty Boy his own hot mama. All we need is a good ad for match dot com. Something that leaves out how he's smarter than most everyone else on the planet. That's a turn off."

Reid joked back "Someone people find being bald a turn off."

Penelope smiled and pressed a kiss to Derek's cheek. "Play nice or no cake for either of you. Now I've got to go get beautiful, my love. I shall see you at the alter."

"Hey," he said in a deep voice as she started to leave.

Penelope looked back at Derek.

He added "I'm very, very honored you said yes."

"Aw, it was my pleasure. I've been wanting to say "Yes!" to you for six years now. All I needed was the chance and I jumped on it....like I always wanted to jump on you."

He gave her a tender, amused smile. "Go get ready, silly girl."

"Okay." She smiled and left, sure that this was the right thing.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After Penelope had gotten in her dress, Emily knocked on the door. When she came in she said "I thought you might like some flowers for your hair." Looking at Penelope she said "You look beautiful, PG."

"Thank you and thanks for thinking of the flowers. Hand them over. They're perfect!"

Emily said "Well I'm going to get back downstairs. I'm in charge of lighting the candles."

"Thank you for all your hard work today," Penelope said. "Its means so much to both Derek and I. He really wanted you all here, just so you know. He insisted on it and I know it means the world to him to have all of your support like this."

"I'll always have both your backs," Emily told her and then she left.

Fran helped to get the flowers into Penelope's hair. Standing behind her they both looked in the mirror. Fran said "You have been the only woman my son's let stay in his life for this long. Even if you weren't dating you were the closest person to him and he doesn't usually let too many people close to him. He let you in and I believe a part of him knew that he just didn't like you and want you around....he needed you. He needs you still. Even if he acts like he's strong and he's fine we both know he needs lots of TLC. That's just who my baby boy is. But he'll never ask for it."

"He'll never have to," Penelope said, sweetly. "I know I can do this....I can make him happier than he's ever left himself be before....Up until yesterday both Derek and I were just getting by. We had work and we had social lives but we didn't really have each other anymore. We barely ever saw each other and we barely ever spoke. We got by with these small moments here and there but it wasn't enough. And even though we were in the same building every day we stopped sharing the things we used to share, like coffee breaks and lunch and hanging out after hours while he did his paperwork and I played Tetris and just sat nearby so I was near him. We nearly lost everything and we both hated it. We knew we messed up bad. So the fact that we're getting married right now is a true miracle. A miracle I will not waste. I love you son with all my heart."

"I can see that, sweetie. I really can." After a pause Fran raised an eyebrow and asked "Did you say _yesterday_? You and my son got together only yesterday?"

Penelope gulped. "What time is it? I think its almost time to get started. Where is JJ at? I can't get married without my maid of honor. Do you mind going to look for her for me?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, ma'am!"

"You can call me Mom. You're a Morgan now."

"Almost."

"From just looking in Derek's eyes, when he talks about you, I can tell that he already considers you a Morgan and so do I."


	7. Chapter 7

****

Making Memories of Us

Chapter Seven

March 2010

Standing next to Derek at the makeshift alter in Derek's living room, Reid said, to a shaking Derek, "It is very common for a prospective groom to pass out before or during a wedding ceremony so you shouldn't be embarrassed should that happen to you."

"I'm not going to pass out."

"Good. Because, as best man, I am pretty sure it is my job to prevent anything from going wrong on your end of this event. I would suggest taking a few deep breaths."

"I'm fine." Derek took a few deep breaths.

Reid put his hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for choosing me to stand up for you."

"Thanks for doing this. There was no back up best man. Just you or no one and Garcia wouldn't put up with having no one. I wouldn't want that either. She didn't have to ask me who would be my best man....cause who else could it be but you, kid?"

"I'm touched."

"Just don't cry over it," Morgan joked.

"I'm not about to cry. On the other hand, it would be perfectly normal, statistically speaking, for you, as the groom, to cry during the reading of the vows. Did you know that the first recorded wedding was in...." and Reid was off and running on all he knew about weddings.

Morgan rolled his eyes but he felt much calmer. Reid being Reid made this day even more perfect.

XXXXXXXXXXX

She was minutes from marrying Derek when her cell phone rang. Kevin's ring tone filled the air. Penelope looked at Fran. "Can I have a moment alone please? I need to take that call."

"Of course. Should I tell everyone the wedding is going to be delayed?"

"No way. This wedding is going off without a hitch." Penelope gave her a shaky smile and answered the phone, as Fran left, "Hi."

"Penny, is everything okay? You sounded funny in that message you left me. What's up?"

Penelope had called Kevin earlier in the day but she just got his voicemail. Not knowing how to tell him what was going on in a message, and figuring that would be adding insult to injury, she just asked him to call back as soon as possible. She wasn't stopping this wedding for anything. Even to save herself from seeming like a bitch in Kevin's eyes.

What she was doing to Kevin was very cruel but it was the right thing for her and Derek. There dreams had been delayed too long- due to both their actions- and neither wanted to let another day go by living the wrong sort of life.

Penelope told Kevin "I know this will come as a shock to you and I feel bad about bothering you when your Mom is sick- I feel so bad that you just don't know- but it can't be helped. I want to break up."

"What? Why? Aren't you happy? Penny, if you're mad at me lets talk when I get home."

"There's nothing you can say to change my mind. I'm in love with another man."

Kevin gasped. "What? What are you talking about? You love me. We've been together for years and we talked about staying together forever."

"I was scared to end up alone. I'm sorry. You just don't know how sorry I am for lying to you for so long. But I'm sure of my heart. It lays with another. You deserve better. Please remember that I appreciate the time we had together but my heart led me somewhere else. I will never forget how good you were to me, though, but I'm sure we have no chance as a couple. You don't want a girlfriend who loves another man and I don't want to keep living a lie."

"A lie? We're a lie? Who is he?!!!!"

"Its Derek."

"You always said that he never saw you that way!"

"Like I said, I lied to you all along."

"How could you?! I love you!"

"You were a great boyfriend but I loved him long before I ever met you. You couldn't have done anything better or anything to stop this."

"Have you been cheating on me?"

"Kevin, I have to go. Good bye." She hung up. Kevin called right back but she ignored it.

Though she would forever feel bad for treating Kevin this horribly she could not let that mar her big day with Derek. The way Derek loved her was the way she needed most and he was the man who she couldn't live without. That is what she had to focus on now.

This was their day to join their lives together, in a legal sense, and to promise to forever be a couple. She couldn't wait to look in his eyes and say the words that made them husband and wife.

It was a day that they had both dreamed about for a long time. Penelope might not know the exact moment Derek began loving her in a way that was more than about lust, flirting, or simple friendship but she knew that he had fallen for her and it wasn't just yesterday.

He waited for her, just like he promised in New York, and now his wait was almost over.

XXXXXXXXX

Everyone turned and looked as Fran walked down the stairs, which overlooked Derek's living room. Hotch walked over and offered Fran his arm and then led her to where everyone was gathered. They would be standing to watch the short ceremony.

Derek's younger sister Desiree stared the music.

JJ walked down the stairs and then down the white runner while an instrumental version of Etta James' At Last played. The next song that started was Here Comes the Bride.

Looking to the top of the stairs everyone saw Penelope come into view. Derek's face showed how overcome with emotion he was at this moment as he watched his bride walk downstairs and down the aisle. When she reached him he took her hand.

Smiling he whispered "There's my gorgeous wife."

With a smile of her own she said "Fiancee for the next couple of minutes."

The officiant said "We are gathered here to join together the lives of Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan. All of you have come together to support this couple in their desire to live, henceforth, as husband and wife. Is there anyone here who knows of any reason why they should not be joined in holy matrimony?" After a pause the man went on "Then let us proceed. Marriage is a sacred and holy union, not to be entered into without careful and deliberate forethought."

There was a murmur from their friends and family who knew that Derek and Penelope had jumped in the sack last night and then decided they wanted to get hitched. No one there doubted they had just as hot of sex life as their flirting hinted they would.

The officiant went on "Today we bring together two souls who have found each other and who know that their lives are better for having the other to lean on, talk to, and to believe in them. For all the days of this marriage, Derek and Penelope, remember to continue to love and care for each other as you would want the other to love and care for you and to give respect and understanding to the partner you've chosen to share your life's journey alongside. On this day, you promise to spend eternity with their wants and needs always being just as important as your own. It won't always be easy and it won't always be fun. Still there is nothing that will provide you more comfort in your times of strife than to cleave to each other. Remember when you look at each other.....this is my heart I am looking at. This is the one I love with all I am. This is my eternal partner and my true friend. And, if you can remember that, and treat each other with respect, understanding and kindness you will always know the joy of living your life in love from this day forward." After a pause he said "Now we will have several readings."

Rossi spoke next "Mignon McLaughlin said 'A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person.' All of us who work with Morgan and Garcia know that they won't have any problem with that. They have fallen for each other more than a thousand times just since I met them two years ago. You can see when it happens by the look in their eyes or hear it over the phone by the tone of their voice. Sometimes its when she's scared he's been hurt in the field or sometimes its when they are bantering back and forth saying things the rest of us pray every night they would keep in private."

Everyone chuckled.

Dave went on "But it happens. Its there. It clear they fall for each other at least once a day and they couldn't stop themselves if they wanted to. Some of us unlucky in love types have to search all our lives for someone we hope can give us even half as much comfort as they give each other....with just the knowledge the other one is out there giving a damn....and someone who can make us laugh like they laugh together....someone who could shut up and stand back and let the other one make mistakes but rush in and be their rescue when they need it. Someone who forgives and understands it all, even how we have our weaknesses and insecurities. Someone who never uses those weakness and insecurities like a sword but uses their love like a hammer to build us up again. I don't have a doubt that these two know what they are doing today.....and I have no doubt that every person here who has ever known loves knows that they are seeing love when they look at this couple together. You two make me want to find a fourth wife."

Another chuckle from the crowd.

He finished with "Franklin P. Jones said 'Love doesn't make the world go round. Its what makes the ride worthwhile.' You both leave no doubt, in the way you are glowing with love today, and in the way you tease each other at work and never breathe easy away from each other....you both found the person who makes your ride worthwhile. Enjoy it. When love is right there's nothing as precious you'll ever know in all your years on this rock."

He stepped back to the group and Emily stepped forward. "This poem is by George Elliot. Its called To Be With Each Other....

What greater thing is there for two human souls  
than to feel that they are joined together

to strengthen each other in all labor,

to minister to each other in all sorrow,  
to share with each other in all gladness,  
to be one with each other in the

silent unspoken memories?"

Emily joined the group again.

The officiant said "Let us begin the vows. Do we have rings?"

Penelope gave her bridal bouquet to JJ. Derek got Penelope's rings from Reid. He told Penelope "Baby girl, before we go any further, I want you to know......I'm very, very honored to know you want me as your husband....and I promise I will protect you and I'll take care of you and I'll make all your dreams into reality that you can feel and hold and see in more than just that beautiful, hard head of yours." He presented her with an engagement ring. Derek sniffled. "We didn't do things all that traditionally..."

Everyone chuckled.

Derek went on "But I'm not letting my girl miss out on having her engagement ring so here you go, baby girl. This is a symbol of my love for you. Maybe one day we'll have a son and he'll give this ring to the woman he loves and cherishes, like I love and cherish you, and I pray that he knows what it feels like to love like this. You made me so happy when you picked me yesterday.....just as happy as when you joined the BAU and you gave me all your attention. I never would have known love if you didn't choose to give yours to me. Thank you, Penelope, very, very much. Thank you, baby girl."

Tears streamed down her face as he slipped the engagement ring on.

Derek looked at the officiant and nodded for the man to go on. Soon he had read the traditional wedding vows and they had exchanged gold bands.

"I now pronounce you husband and..." the officiant started

Derek swept Penelope up off her feet and kissed her with a dramatic intensity that had everyone smiling.

The officiant finished, with a big smile, "Wife. You are already kissing your bride. I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Morgan."

Everyone started to clap. When Derek and Penelope broke apart it was time for everyone to congratulate them and then pictures were taken.

Finally it was time for the first dance. Derek's sister Sarah sang "You Can Count on Me," by Ce Ce Winians and Whitney Houston from the soundtrack of the movie Waiting To Exhale. Derek and Penelope had watched it together way back when they had one of their first movie nights. It was her pick after they watched his, which was a horror movie where he kept telling her that if she was scared she certainly could slide down the couch to his side.

After Waiting to Exhale was over Penelope had told Derek "You are the kind of guy that a woman would exhale over if you fell for her."

"I'm far from that guy."

"You're exactly that guy."

"Only to you, baby girl. Nobody else would ever put up with me like you do."

"Good. Cause then you can be all mine. Glad we got that all figured out. Now get naked, Hot Stuff."

Back then he laughed and the moment passed but tonight they were both teary as they danced to the song that came to mean so much to them.

_(Count on me through thick and thin.  
A friendship that will never end._

_When you are weak  
I will be strong-  
helping you to carry on._

_Call on me, _

_I will be there._

_Don't be afraid.  
Please believe me when I say  
"Count on."_

_I can see it's hurting you.  
I can feel your pain  
It's hard to see the sunshine through the rain._

_I know sometimes it seems as if  
it's never gonna end  
but you'll get through it.  
Just don't give in!_

_-_

_Cause you can  
count on me through thick and thin.  
A friendship that will never end._

_When you are weak  
I will be strong-  
helping you to carry on._

_-  
Call on me, I will be there.  
Don't be afraid._

_Please believe me when I say  
"Count on. You can count on me. Oh, yes, you can."_

_-  
Oohhh, I know sometimes it seems as if  
we're standing all alone  
but we'll get through it_

_cause love won't let us fall._

_Count on me_

_through thick and thin._

_A friendship that will never end._

_When you are weak  
I will be strong._

_I'll be strong!_

_Helping you to carry on_

_Call on me,_

_I will be there._

_I will be there!_

_Don't be afraid_

_Please believe me when I say  
"Count on. Count on."_

_-_

_There's a place inside all of us  
where our faith in love begins._

_You should reach to find the truth in love.  
The answers there within, oh!_

_-_

_I know that life can make you feel it's much harder than it really is  
but we'll get through it._

_-_

_We'll get through it._

_-_

_Just_

_Just don't_

_don't give in!_

_-_

_Ohhhh_

_Count on me_

_Count on me through thick and thin_

_A friendship that will never end_

_It'll never end_

_When you are weak_

_I will be strong_

_I will be strong_

_Helping you to carry on_

_Call on me, I will be there_

_Don't be afraid_

_Please believe me when I _say

_"Count on. Count on. Count on.  
Count on. Count on. Count on me."_

_Oh yes you can_

_You know you can_

_Yes you can_

_Count on me)_

Derek gave Penelope a tender kiss and whispered "I finally got my dance with you."

She smiled at him through her tears and rested her head on his shoulder. "The first of many."


	8. Chapter 8

**Making Memories of Us**

**Chapter Eight **

**March 2010**

By the time the reception was breaking up, around 3 in the morning, Penelope was completely exhausted. She sat on the couch with her shoes off and her feet tucked under her.

Everyone had a great time earlier that night laughing, joking, eating, dancing and telling stories about Morgan and Garcia- with the goal of letting Derek know about times Penelope had been talking about him when they first met and all the times she watched him dance at the club and drooled and other funny things like that, and to let Penelope know about Derek's childhood and the times he told his family about her and the times he was away on a case and all the rest of the team heard was Garcia this and Garcia that.

Hotch had said _"I don't know if we would have caught half as many unsubs if Morgan wasn't so desperate to get the case over so he could get back to see Garcia again. He'd take down those guys like they did something to him and they did, they just didn't know it. They kept him away from her. Not that he'd say that to us but actions speak louder than words. He'd get on the phone to her the first chance he got and tell her he was coming home."_

_Rossi added "When I joined the BAU I was sure they were already a couple. That first month I kept waiting for somebody to admit it to me. Imagine my surprise when I learned two people who are not sleeping together would talk that obscenely to each other and in broad daylight with witnessers. I was most definitely jealous and wondered how I could find a woman who would think I was half as amazing as Garcia did Morgan. None of my ex wives even want to admit they ever married me. And back, before I retired, if catching an unsub had depended on my desire to get home to my spouse.....the world would have a lot more unsubs that never got caught_."

The last people to leave the reception were Reid and Emily, who Derek walked out. JJ, Will and Henry left by midnight. Hotch had to carry a sleeping Jack to the car after he passed out on Derek's stairs, which everyone found adorable because Clooney curled up next to him.

Derek had allowed his mom to borrow his SUV to drive herself, his sister and nephews to their hotel.

He told her to take a shuttle to the airport in the morning and he would get his SUV from the hotel parking lot later in the day.

Finally everyone was gone and Derek walked back in his house to see his wife. As he locked the door and turned on the alarm he remembered the moment when they signed the wedding certificate and he saw her name as Penelope Morgan for the first time. It took his breath away. He kissed her neck and whispered "Thank you for taking my name."

Now he walked into the living room, looked past all the decorations and the empty wine and champagne bottles, and his eyes focused on her. She was half propped up on the couch, her eyes closed.

He crouched in front of her. "Sweetheart."

A smile curved her lips but her eyes stayed close. "Ravish me."

He chuckled. "You look like you need a nap first. Come on. Come here. Let me carry my bride to bed."

He stood up. Her arms looped around his neck and he took her up the stairs and into their bedroom. He then set her down and slowly unbuttoned the back of her wedding dress, kissing down her back as he did, and helped her out of it.

He let out a low whistle at the garter belt and teddy she had on- white with red trim. "I already love being your husband. Damn woman, did you buy this just for me?"

"Yes, baby," she said in her cute little tone that only he ever heard.

Bending over he pressed soft kisses over her heart and then all along the swells of her breasts and between her breasts. He kissed her shoulders and her neck and then his lips trailed upwards to her mouth.

He whispered, speaking against her mouth, "Thank you for marrying me."

"Best and easiest choice I ever made, baby."

Their mouths joined and they shared a couple kisses that started to heat up. Derek asked her "Are you too tired?"

"We'll never get another wedding night. Lets make the most of it and make these memories last a life time. I need hot and spicy memories of my one true love for when I'm kicking back in the senior citizen home."

"I'll be kicking back with you and we can still be making hot and spicy memories. I'm not going anywhere. I'm living forever so I can live with you."

The love they made was gentle and tender, teary and sweet. They fall into an exhausted slumber and didn't wake till Clooney started barking to go out. Derek handled that and then he got back in bed with his wife to sleep some more. Since he was up he watched her sleeping and thought to himself "_God, please, don't ever take her from me. I need this woman. I need my wife. I'll always need her. She's the mother of my unborn kids....just let us stay together. I ask nothing more. Just let me have her._"

Penelope woke up soon after. Her hand caressed his face. "Good morning, husband."

He grinned. "Good morning, my sexy wife who will be very sore by the time we go back to work."

She chuckled. "Lets hope we don't catch a case and you can make good on that promise."

He wrapped his arm over her and pulled her close. "I'll make good on all my promises to you, count on me."

XXXXXXXXX

Derek and Penelope spent two days in a happy haze of lovemaking, hanging out around his house, going on walks with their dog and having romantic dinners at restaurants, which they called dates. He would call her cell phone and ask her if she would please go on a date with him each day and each night they would dress up, getting ready in different rooms, and then go out together.

She even slowed danced with him in public as she proudly sported her rings on her fingers, feeling completely confident and secure.

Eventually they got a case and had to go back into work. On that same day Kevin came back. He had been leaving message after message for Penelope but she only sent him one text: _We can talk when you get home_.

She asked him to go to lunch with her and broke the news to him. "I'm married to Derek."

He went ashen. "Excuse me? What did you say, Penny?"

"I married Derek while you were out of town. I'm sorry for hurting you this way but I had to follow my heart."

Kevin looked like he would pass out. He appeared to be a broken man who could barely breath or think straight. "You're married? You got married when I was gone? I was gone for a few days only. You can't be married to Morgan. I was gone just a few short days...a few days. Is this some kind of joke?"

"I love him. I cared for you and I enjoyed our time together but I love him. I know this sucks. I suck for being this bad of a girlfriend. I expect you to hate me. But don't blame my husband for this because its not his fault. I owed you better. Hate me. Leave Derek out of this, please." Her phone rang. "Excuse me." She answered the phone. "Hi.... I'm not in the office. I'll head back now. Okay. I'll call you back as soon as I get the information. Garcia-Morgan," which was what she would use at work only "out." She said to Kevin. "I have to get back. The team needs me."

He just sat there in shock as she left.

XXXXXXXXX

Derek was gone all weekend on the case and didn't get home till Monday afternoon. He walked into his wife's office, knocking on the door first and calling out to her, and when he saw her he stopped in his tracks and just stared at her.

Penelope had popped out of her chair when she heard him knock and say "Hey, babe."

Now their eyes met and held. The moment was fraught with emotion. She rushed toward him and they started kissing. When they finally broke apart Derek grinned. "Woman, welcome me home like that every time, please. Damn. You're amazing and all mine. Life is good."

She looped her arms around his neck. "How unfair was it that some nutty unsub kept my brand new hubby away from me for four days and three nights?"

"It sucked. I hate him. I kicked his ass for you."

She giggled and gave him another kiss. Their marriage was off to a good start and both felt confident it would only get better from here on out.

THE END

Note- _There is a short sequel to this to show Kevin's reaction to the news and, also, the first week of Derek and Penelope's marriage. Its called Count On Me._


End file.
